


This is My Kingdom Come

by Modus_Operandi_of_a_Mastermind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: But there are also serious obstacles to overcome, Character Development, F/M, Humor, Loki doesn't know about his origins yet, No Self-Inserts, Sunshine - Freeform, enjoy i hope, lots of humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modus_Operandi_of_a_Mastermind/pseuds/Modus_Operandi_of_a_Mastermind
Summary: Loki concocts a plan born of bitterness and pain, but this may prove to be his undoing in the end. Is raising a magical army bound to his will really the solution to all his problems? Or could family be the thing he needs most?A Marvel Cinematic Universe/Harry Potter crossover about the founding of Houses Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff with a hefty dose of Loki + Thor thrown in. Because we all need this sunshine while waiting for A4.{Infrequently updated.}





	1. Chapter 1

The moon hung low over snow-capped trees. It was quiet save the occasional bang of the crude wooden door keeping the warmth and human noise inside Thor’s latest house of ale. Loki remained outside among the trees where he preferred it, though he anticipated Thor would come soon to make yet another drunken entreaty for Loki to join him in his debauchery.

 

Had not this been the point of their excursion into Midgard in the first place, his brother would no doubt say.

 

Loki would rebuff him, of course. It wouldn’t take much at this point. The last time he saw Thor, his brother had been in the embrace of a sturdy and buxom blonde quite as intoxicated as he.

 

Twenty-three days in this realm and Loki had yet to indulge himself, as Thor would no doubt bring up the next time he appeared.

 

In truth, Loki knew he would have to give in soon to allay his brother’s suspicions. Their coming here had naturally been Loki’s idea even if Thor thought it his own. And, as always, Loki had a much better reason than mere carnality for their trip. A reason he didn’t want anyone to know about.

 

There was absolutely no magic in Midgard. It was a land of the utterly unremarkable, a throw away place where life was both fleeting and cheap. Which made it absolutely perfect for the project he had in mind. If it worked, he would become sire of a line of unique and powerful mages no one would see coming. His own personal army, bound to him by magic. And if it failed, well, it wasn’t as if these pathetic creatures mattered to him in their current unrefined state.

 

There was only one obstacle in his path. Loki would say to Thor that none had as yet claimed his eye but it was much more than that. These mortals were little better than animals. They acted like them, certainly _smelled_ like them, and he had yet to come across a female even close to palatable enough for him to couple with.

 

It was going to take a lot for him to put aside his fastidious and cleanly habits in order to perform the deed with the best of them--and this, yet another sad little village in the frozen north was not exactly populated with the finest specimens.

 

The silver lining was that their time so far was not a total loss to Loki. In truth, by spreading his seed far and wide, Thor was doing him a service. His brother’s latent genes would aid Loki in ways unknown to Thor, magical ways Thor couldn’t comprehend let alone anticipate.

 

Every night as Thor lay sated and asleep, Loki would draw blood sigils on the bellies of his sleeping bedmates and insert his magic into the fertilized eggs he found in most of them.

 

The ancient text Loki acquired was of great aid in the matter.

 

Yet still he would not be satisfied until he had more directly sired his own lineage. It was simply the personal sacrifice that held him up. But this would not last forever, surely. He _hoped_.

 

“Brother.” A firm hand clapped him on the shoulder and Loki fought down a flinch. “Why do you not come? There are fair maids for us both, and warm bedding aplenty.”

 

“As _tempting_ as you make it sound, I find I would prefer my own company.”

 

Thor laughed, and it was low and drunken. “Abstinence does not become you, brother.” He shook Loki’s shoulder and Loki turned to face him.

 

The harsh reprove died on his tongue as he saw the diffuse, warm glow in Thor’s eyes. “There is little point in lecturing one so besotted by ale.” He smacked Thor in the bicep and strode past him.

 

“Indeed not!” Thor laughed again and followed Loki as he lead them back inside the house of ale. If his brother had anything else to say, Loki did not hear it. He was immediately overwhelmed by the sharp stench of alcohol and piss. The scent of unwashed bodies and sex threaded through it all and underneath that, this evening’s meal.

 

It was a nauseating combination but Loki forced himself to stomach it and the hungry gazes of several mortal women. He didn’t dare smile at them lest they take it as a sign and approach him. Instead, Loki waved Thor off to his mortal lover for the night and took a seat in an ill used corner of the room. A tankard of mead found its way to him and he held this against the rough cleaven wood of the table as if it was a lifeline.

 

There was firelight and loud conversation in one of Midgard’s native tongues and despite himself, Loki’s flesh did begin to thaw from his venture outdoors. He raised the likely filthy vessel to his mouth and took a sip. It was weak by Asgardian standards but stronger than he thought it would be. He took another.

 

Loki pursed his lips when the tankard was empty. He ruminated on the inevitability of it all as he caught eyes with a dark haired woman across the room and lifted an eyebrow, smiled. She was slightly more pleasing than the rest and, Loki thought to himself, what really was the point in delaying any longer? The sooner he had done with the matter, the sooner they could be gone from this wretched, primitive place.

 

She approached him, warm and smiling and smelling faintly of honey. It was this that decided him and quickened his silver tongue once more until he had her in his clutches.

 

Loki thought of many things as he later took her but it was particularly the idea of the fruition of his plans that spilled his seed into her soft warmth. She curled about him under the furs afterward and Loki let her if only so as to better facilitate his spellcasting later. He accomplished his work after she fell asleep and soon, despite his better judgement, Loki found rest as well.

 

He awoke to Thor’s grinning face some hours later.

 

“Must you?” Loki cast a simple sleeping spell on the woman and slipped out of her embrace. A wave of his hand and he was fully dressed again.

 

“And how could I not?” Thor followed this with a hearty guffaw. “My younger brother, a man at last!”

 

Loki bit the inside of his cheek to keep from contradicting the oaf. Instead, he charmed Thor’s cloak to tangle about his face and while he was struggling with that Loki slipped outside into the fresh, cold air.

 

All in all, it hadn’t been as bad as Loki feared. He still felt sullied, of course, but not to the anticipated degree. With this in mind, he sought out the hot springs they found near their latest little village. Loki vanished his clothing once more and stepped into the warm water just as a cloak-blinded Thor came into view.

 

It was Loki’s turn to laugh now as Thor’s cape beat him wildly about the face while he made aborted attempts to pull it off. Segments of white blonde hair poked out in tufts whenever the struggle became especially intense. “Now, _that_ , brother, is a fine look for you.”

 

“ _Loki_.” Thor drew his name out. Then he turned like a bull encouraged by Loki’s flippant words and charged at him only to fall face first into the water with a loud splash. He popped up gasping, the cloak a sodden mess now suffocating him. Loki laughed so hard he too was at a loss for breath for a moment.

 

Thor’s groping hands found Loki’s neck and amidst several muffled curses Loki finally took pity on him and let the spell go. Thor brushed his cloak back to reveal his wild-eyed, reddened face. His hands tightened on Loki’s neck and Loki’s eyes went wide in false fear and submission. “Peace, brother. Our quarrel is at an end.”

 

He wasn’t really afraid but one never knew what stupidity Thor would get up to if properly inspired. And Loki still wanted his bath.

 

Thor gave a muffled grunt and shook him before releasing him. He lifted his arms, displaying his soaking wet attire quite nicely. “Would that you had not ruined my clothing. I cannot travel like this. We are stuck--”

 

Loki cast a drying spell on him before he could finish complaining. “You know I’d do anything for you.” He fished a bar of soap out of an interdimensional pocket and began to lather himself up while Thor stared in amazement at his perfectly dry and warm clothing. He waded out of the water and onto the shore.

 

“And what of my pants?”

 

“Now you see value in my little _tricks_ , do you? Too late, I’m afraid,” Loki crowed, as he started in on liberating his hair from the stench of mortals.

 

Thor had Mjolnir in his hand in the blink of an eye. He smiled at Loki and it was all teeth. “You think me so helpless? Then I shall ensure your bathing pond is no more.”

 

Loki paused in his scrubbing to roll his eyes. “I think you ridiculous and prone to wanton destruction. Obviously.” Another wave of his hand and Thor was dry from head to foot.

 

Thor tossed Mjolnir casually to the ground and followed it with his clean clothes. He waded into the water again and held a hand out for Loki’s bar of soap.

 

“You see? Ridiculous.” Thor reached out to snatch it but his fingers wafted through illusion only. Loki was already on the far side of the pool with his prize. “To think I should ever let you touch my bathing things. Avail yourself of the mortals’ clensors if it please you, as you’ve none of your own.”

 

Thor slogged through the water almost fast enough to catch him. “And why should I when yours are right here?”

 

Loki darted away and left an illusion of himself where he’d just been but Thor was wise to him now and followed the ripples in the water instead. He soon claimed Loki’s arm in his grasp and after that things turned into a full blown wrestling match.

 

Several mouthfuls of hot water and a scraped knee later and both Loki and Thor were left panting roughly and at an impasse. Thor had his arm around Loki’s neck but Loki had a dagger digging into his brother’s side.

 

“Have it your way,” Loki finally sighed. He pulled out what seemed to be his bar of soap from its hiding place again and handed it to Thor. His brother let Loki go and Loki stepped back, rubbing his neck.

 

“Spoils, fairly won,” Thor said, announcing his intention of keeping the item.

 

It was a good thing it wasn’t actually the same bar of soap but rather one laced with an itching potion Loki had made after their last bathing dispute.

 

Thor was entirely too predictable.

 

Loki schooled his features into an expression of resigned irritation. “This is the last time, brother.” The required threat was in his tone, leaving Thor none the wiser.

 

Thor laughed. “Of course.”

 

Loki sat back to finish his own bath. He did not smirk or smile. Such would take away unnecessarily from what was to be the day’s entertainment. Instead he kept his eyes elsewhere as Thor unabashedly slid the soap all over his body.

 

Oh, yes, but this was going to be entertaining.

 

Loki lathered himself twice more as was his custom before leaning back against a large rock to rest his eyes. Thor would give him little peace later, he knew, and he would take it now.

 

When Thor was finished he sloshed over and Loki cracked an eye. “You wanted it, now keep it.” Asgard’s golden prince didn’t exactly pout, but his expression was something close to it. “Is that supposed to move me as it would one of your sycophants?” Now Loki smirked. “Shall I tell them of your utter ineptitude at taking care of yourself?”

 

Thor needed no further encouragement to dunk Loki underwater and soon they were at it again. Loki slipped away this time, leaving Thor sputtering and alone in the spring and him fully clothed on the shore.

 

“My, isn’t this a sight for sore eyes,” he said, and Thor chased him out of the water. Loki danced away into the snow and watched his brother come to a complete halt when he realized how cold it actually was. “Clothe yourself. We’ve places to be.”

 

“Watch your mouth.” He could hear the warning in Thor’s voice and felt the sudden rumble in the skies wholly unnecessary.

 

“As you wish.” It was too late now, anyway. The deed was done.

 

Loki affected a polite mien as Thor clutched him to his chest, remaining passive as Thor swung Mjolnir and sent them airborne. It was only after the snow died away to open sea and then greenery beneath them that he spoke again. “Where, pray, are we going now?”

 

“I have heard the lands south of the great desert offer challenge.” Hunting, he meant. Loki closed his eyes so he wouldn’t roll them. Truly, he should have known. In crudest terms, when Thor wasn’t fucking he was fighting.

 

“I should not expect anything less.” Loki said it because he could. He did not mind the arm tightening about his waist or the low rumble vibrating through him from Thor’s chest.

 

“Can you not find joy in the hunt? With me?” The wounded tone in Thor’s voice had him stiffening before he made himself relax.

 

“Of course I can,” Loki said after a pause. “Fool.”

 

Thor nodded a little and they lapsed into silence, during which Loki ruminated on the reasons behind their little trip. Odin, wise and proud, could sense something between the two and so he readily agreed to Thor’s idea of an extended brothers only trip to Midgard. Exactly as according to Loki’s plan. Yet he couldn’t help but feel a bit...touched. Whether he had manipulated the events or not, it was nice to feel wanted for once. Not that Loki would ever admit to something he despised as weakness in himself and others.

 

It started with Thor shifting Loki in his arms to scratch at an elbow and gradually got worse from there. Eventually, Loki couldn’t stop the laughter from shaking his body.

 

“What have you done?” Thor yelled, almost dropping Loki in the process.

 

“Me, brother? Nothing. Assuredly, it was all by your own hand.” He laughed until tears were leaking from the corners of his eyes as Thor hurtled toward the ground. Loki didn’t stop even when Thor unceremoniously dropped him in the dirt to scratch at his back.

 

Loki rolled to the side and propped himself up, still staring as Thor pulled off first his armor and then his underclothes to better facilitate his scratching. “Oh, I do so hope Heimdall has eyes for this.”

 

Thor stilled for a moment before turning his baleful gaze on Loki, who scrambled to his feet. Thor’s nakedness only served to make him seem more deadly with the red scratch marks covering his bronzed skin further enhancing that image.

 

It was forever burned into Loki’s mind alongside those memories from his recent and unexpected nightmares where Thor was actually trying to kill him.

 

Loki paled as Thor hefted Mjolnir in one hand. A thousand years of training took over and he dodged the first and second swings. The third came at him so fast Loki had no choice but to teleport. He landed high up in a nearby tree and cursed both himself and Thor for making him reveal his hand. But he didn’t have time to ruminate for Thor was upon him once more, cracking Mjolnir against the sturdy wood where Loki’s head had been mere moments before.

 

Loki danced away, sending three illusions in different directions to confuse his brother.

 

Thor roared and lifted Mjolnir high, thunder splitting the heavens and crackling down Thor’s arm.

 

Now Loki really was afraid. He hadn’t seen Thor lose control of himself like this for a long time outside of battle.

 

Loki jumped just as Mjolnir smashed into the ground. His illusions shattered with the interference and he barely missed being electrocuted himself.

 

It had to be the spell.

 

Thor charged him and Loki dodged once more, ended up with his back against another tree which Thor smashed too. It crashed to the ground as Loki ducked yet another blow.

 

A bad combination. Some faulty, Midgardian ingredient. Loki just needed to counteract it.

  
But Thor wasn’t giving him the time. His brother’s face looked nothing of itself. His eyes were almost vacant and given over to a hardness that was at once both familiar and alien.

 

Loki mustered himself and teleported as far away as he dared. His hand slipped into an interdimensional pocket and he summoned the antidote. It was at his palm the moment Thor was upon him. Loki ripped the cloth bag with a dagger to let the liquid within splash at Thor’s face even as Mjolnir bashed him in the side of the head.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki awoke to throbbing pain and nausea and Thor cradling his head in his lap. The sun was high overhead staring down in judgement just as, Loki was certain, Odin would now be. And, of course, Thor could bear no blame in _his_ eyes.

 

“Why must you provoke me?” Thor’s eyes were dark and his gaze heavy.

 

“I don’t know,” Loki said at length, because there was no simple nor right answer to that question and then, because he couldn’t help himself, “It seems I foresaw this. So mote it be.” His laughter was more of a bark than anything and it hurt. He winced and tried to sit up but Thor pushed him back down.

 

“I am sorry,” Thor began, a hitch in his breath. “But you make it so hard, sometimes.”

 

“Yes, of course. It’s all my fault. I understand.” Loki tried and failed to keep the sour note out of his voice. Failed on purpose. There was a deep and toxic well of anger inside him, the real reason Odin gave the brothers his blessing for this trip, and Thor was beginning to stir it.

 

“You ever put words in my mouth, Loki. Do not.” Loki opened his mouth but Thor silenced him with a finger. “I went too far but I know not why. I am sorry. You know I would never hurt you on purpose.”

 

Loki wasn’t sure he believed the last part anymore but he relented at the plaintive note in Thor’s voice. “You do not bear all the blame,” he said with a sigh. “Something clearly went awry with my itching potion.” Thor went still and Loki sighed and rubbed his temple as he tried to imagine what exactly it had been.

 

The breath left his brother in one great whoosh of relief. He stoked Loki’s hair for a second before removing his hand as if the touch burned him. “We shall speak of it later. But come, tell me, what visions are these?”

 

“Worry not over what was said in anger.” Loki didn’t want to talk about the nightmares he’d been having, especially now that he had seen them all but come true.

 

“Loki--”

 

“Let it be, brother. For once do not be as a dog with a bone.” Loki did sit up this time although he almost wished he hadn’t. His head swam and he almost upended what was left of his dinner. Thor caught him and lowered him back to the ground but he smacked his brother’s hand away. “Don’t touch me.”

 

A complicated mix of emotions passed over Thor’s gruff face before he settled on a scowl. “As you will. I have been hunting. We will break our fast soon.”

 

Loki bit off a retort and concentrated on breathing out of his nose. He had suffered blows from Mjolnir before, but none so directly and with so much intent behind them. It would take a moment to collect himself and summon the energy necessary to heal the injury.

 

But even then, Loki wasn’t sure he wanted to. He needed to figure out what was wrong with his magic before using it again. All too easy to blame a faulty ingredient and assume himself beyond reproach, but Loki was smarter than that. Frigga had, indeed, taught him well. Which was why he found it so hard to believe he had committed this error in the first place.

 

Loki felt much better by the time Thor returned with a bit of broth and meat.

 

“Where are we?”

 

“An island nation. The capital is not far,” Thor said, around a mouthful of food. Loki arched a brow at this concession but said nothing. “I thought we might...explore it a while. I have heard there are many fair maids.” The whole thing sounded weak even to Loki’s ears, but it would not serve him to point any of this out and ruin Thor’s rare charitable mood.

 

“As you wish, brother,” he said, instead.

 

They finished their meal in silence and by the time it was done Loki felt like himself again.

 

“Shall we take to the air, or perhaps use your new trick?” Thor gave him a knowing look and Loki sucked in a breath.

 

“I suppose there’s no sense in denying it now.” Loki sat up a little straighter. “Yes, I’ve learned a new _trick_ , as you are so fond of calling my spells.” If Thor noticed the bitterness intermixed with the pride in his tone, he didn’t say anything. Instead, his brother smiled wide and clapped him on the back. Loki felt the motion in the renewed ache behind his left eye.

 

“It was a good trick, Loki.” Thor did not ask him to explain, nor did Loki offer. They both knew he couldn’t keep up with the details. “Heimdall may well be out of a job if word gets out.”

 

Now Loki did smile. “Then we shall have to depend upon your silence.”

 

Thor cracked a smile too though there was something sad about his eyes. “On my honor.” He clapped a fist to his chest and Loki mirrored the motion in solidarity.

 

“Shall we then depart?” Loki asked, as he stood and brushed off his pants. Thor hastened to do the same. Loki raised a hand before Thor could suggest anything. “Perhaps we ought stick to proven methods.”

 

It wasn’t that he relished the idea or that he thought to keep his talents secret but rather that Thor needed this balm and Loki was willing to give it to him. Plus, he wanted to wait longer to use his magic. Sure enough, Thor’s face brightened at the suggestion and the low hanging clouds that had begun to gather dispersed. He held Loki close and pointed Mjolnir toward the sky without pause and they were off.

 

A little while into their journey and Loki began to make out a bevy of structures below them. “Ought we not put down before we alarm the local mortals?” It wouldn’t do to fly directly into their settlement, after all.

 

“Well said.”

 

Thor set them down outside of the city walls and they walked the rest of the way. With a few well placed suggestions the guards overlooked their unfamiliar attire and let them in. Soon they were in the thick of the city with Thor looking this way and that after the source of strange sights and smells. Loki kept pace behind him as was usual, and let his brother lead the way.

 

“See there, that man,” Thor exclaimed as he pointed to a heavyset mortal with a long red beard. “Does he not remind you of Volstagg?”

 

Loki took in the man’s stained clothing, knowing this wasn’t what Thor was referencing. “Yes, and a most terrible disguise he has chosen for the occasion.” Humanity was, indeed, the worst of Asgard. Or at least their habits.

 

Thor elbowed him and laughed. “And that one, is it not Fandral?”

 

Loki followed Thor’s gaze and found what must have been a Midgardian noble who did somewhat resemble the aforementioned. “Do you miss...our friends that much?”

 

Thor jerked to a halt, apparently catching on to the undercurrent in Loki’s words for once in his life. On purpose, of course. These days, Loki was not one to forego petty revenges where he might.

 

“We must visit this establishment. Come, Loki,” Thor said, pointing to a sign boldly proclaiming the finest ale in town.

 

Loki recovered in the space of a moment, folding his bitterness and disappointment down into himself and affixing on his face instead a smile genuine enough to fool even Frigga. “I would be delighted to drink you under the table.”

 

Thor met his gaze with a big grin. “I accept your challenge.”

 

The thing that Thor had never figured out in all their years was that Loki seldom actually partook of the spirits offered him. It was laughably easy to turn his wine and ale into nothing but colored water when he wished and so Thor and all the rest--except Odin, who would sometimes get a particular twinkle in his eye even in the midst of all the merriment--were easily fooled.

 

All too easy to collect information from drunken lips. But sometimes this did backfire. Hours after entering the establishment and with he and Thor making names for themselves among its patrons, he found himself with his arms full of his drunken older brother who, as usual, wanted to fight everything in sight.

 

Loki gathered them both and took to the street before Thor could cause too much trouble. He followed the barkeep’s directions to a nearby inn while avoiding no less than three pickpockets plus several more roguish characters.

 

“I would return to avenge the insults upon our family.” Thor slurred his way through several expletives and burped. All of this in front of the inkeeper.

 

“A room for two, if you please,” Loki said, with his most apologetic smile. The inkeep nodded with sympathy and passed a key across the counter when Loki gave him several Midgardian coins.

 

Loki took the key and hauled Thor up the stairs and down the hall until they came to the correct door. It was hardly the worst place they had frequented but Loki couldn’t help his sigh at the single, tiny mattress. He would never understand the squalor with which these mortals surrounded themselves. Even in a large city like this it seemed inescapable. Not that Loki was about to tolerate such a thing. With a wave of his free hand, it became a king size bed done up in the finest of Asgardian linens. With another, a large sofa and table appeared and the hearth burst into cheerfully crackling flames.

 

Loki dumped Thor onto the bed and pulled off his boots. “And what shall we say of you, mighty Thor? A thousand years and you’ve yet to learn your lesson.”

 

Thor blinked up at Loki sleepily. “I thank you, brother, for always taking care of me.”

 

Loki’s hands froze where they gripped the sheet. “What?” But the moment was past and Thor already snoring.

 

Loki draped the sheet over him and stood staring for many minutes, revisiting the wholly unexpected words in his mind. Then he dismissed the entire thing as fallacy and slid into bed beside Thor. His breathing joined that of his brother’s and Loki couldn’t help but be reminded of their younger years.

 

Pity that hadn’t lasted.

 

Loki rolled on his side and took in Thor’s sleeping form for a time before finally closing his eyes.

 

He awoke to a heavy arm around his waist and deep, rumbling breaths in his ear.

 

Loki pinched his brother’s unwelcome wrist with two fingers and dropped Thor’s arm behind his back before climbing out of bed. He rolled his eyes at the still sleeping oaf, knowing Thor would be out for hours yet. But that was fine.

 

Loki wasn’t about to waste such an opportunity.

 

He availed himself of the inn’s bathing facilities and was soon out in the city in search of more refined entertainments. Loki found some kind of primitive theater and stopped in unseen to watch a play, which turned out to be a political parody.

 

“Oh, fair maid, tempt me not lest you be also cursed!” the king exclaimed, as he pushed the gentry woman away.

 

“Of what curse do you speak, my king?”

 

The action continued on stage but the rest of the words were drowned out by someone right below Loki in the peanut gallery.

 

“That vile Natasha’ll have our king and no other,” a scruffy looking man commented.

 

“The witch, you mean?” his neighbor said. They both descended into drunken guffaws, but Loki caught the term and hung onto it. He’d heard it many times over, but never in Midgard--a place with no magic at all.

 

Loki took on the form of someone of ill repute and slipped into the crowd below, mentally congratulating himself when his magic went off without a hitch.

 

The stench of unwashed bodies was all the more pronounced here and he did his best not to wrinkle his nose. “What’s the witch done this time?” he asked the mortal. The man turned, almost hitting Loki in the mouth with one of his filthy rags.

 

“Besides addle the king’s brains and curse his cock for her own?” The man’s neighbor guffawed at these words. Loki joined in and soon the two turned back to the show and forgot him altogether. He took the opportunity to purloin the surface thoughts from their vulnerable minds.

 

Loki glimpsed a beautiful woman with a cunning smile. He sifted through the detritus and dug deeper to find the image of a formidable looking man he knew now was called King Ander. The woman stood behind him in a black and silver dress. Her long, dark hair cascaded over her shoulders and there was a necklace with a large, sparkling gem about her throat.

 

Then the strangest thing happened.

 

Natasha turned and locked eyes with him and Loki swore he saw old knowledge in the depths of her gaze.

 

He pulled back immediately.

 

Loki took inventory of what he had seen and nodded once to himself. It was certainly worth a look. With that in mind, he extricated himself from both the crowd and premises and went to the most obvious place: the library.

 

Loki breathed a little easier once past the front doors and into the quiet hush of the building. There were an impressive number of stacks full of neatly organized scrolls. He cast a quick invisibility charm so he would not be disturbed and set out amongst them.

 

Interesting that while Aesir and mortal societies were very different in some ways, in others they remained much the same. Loki picked out several scrolls on local politics and history for himself and sat down near a stained glass window to read. For the first time since their little “vacation” had begun, he felt at home.

 

Loki quickly lost himself in his reading, only jolting back to reality when two librarians walked by quietly discussing their dinner plans. He rubbed his dry eyes and yawned. That was when he noticed his own rumbling stomach. The window behind him was opaque with darkness.

 

Thor should have been awake by now, and like a great bellowing buffoon, come to find him. But he did not.

 

Could something else have interested his brother so?

 

Loki stood and waved the scrolls back to their rightful places with one lazy motion of his wrist. He was out of the library and back into the streets in the next instant and it wasn’t long after that that he was back at the inn.

 

Loki felt something tingling at the edge of his senses as he climbed the steps. Something ominous.

 

He opened the door to find Thor on the floor by the bed.

 

Loki’s eyes widened and he hastened to his brother’s side, turning Thor over as he said his brother’s name.

 

Thor was covered in a sheen of sweat. His eyes were closed, and when Loki shook him there was no response.

 

Loki hauled him back onto the bed using both brute strength and magic and began to run some diagnostic spells.

 

Something was very, very wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Since doing research is part of my job and this is my funtimes escape from that I’m going to warn everyone up front: _this fic is not historically accurate at all._ Also, I’m giving the brothers an even more massive lifespan so picture them as they are in the MCU only it's thousandsish of years ago. We will see them in modern times with actual Harry Potter characters if everything works out as I intend.


End file.
